¿Invader Lied?
by Majo1996
Summary: ***Que triste y cruel puede ser este miserable mundo, sin embargo más triste es ver a aquellos tomar todo el peso de este en sus hombros** -…Puedes creer que ya pasó un año desde que "Lucy se fue", y Nyuu regreso- decía yuka mirando desde lejos a Nyuu -…un año- decía un kouta totalmente ido recordando la última vez que vio a "Lucy"


_**Hola mucho gusto a aquellos que leen el fic, este es solo un pequeño prologo (muy pequeño prologó) y el inicio de esta historia medio crack XD, que se me ocurrió después de hacer una imagen crossover de elfen lied con invader zim y pues… heme aquí, todavía soy muy primeriza en esto de los fanfics por lo que espero hacerlo bien y no cambiar o hacer muy oc´s a los personajes en cuestión, hay uno que otro oc´s en la historia espero que no les moleste esto… ahora los anuncios correspondientes, Invader zim y elfen lied no me pertenecen, son de Jhonen Vazques y Lynn okamoto respectivamente, yo solo involucre a sus personajes en esta historia ^-^… sin más a leer se ha dicho**_

¿Invader Lied?

-Prologó-

La profesora Takahashi fue por mucho tiempo la mano derecha del profesor membrana, antes de que el conociera a "ella", la futura señora membrana, él y la profesora eran compañeros de trabajo y amigos, sin embargo esta tenia sentimientos hacia el pero jamás pudo decírselo, jamás se lo confesó. Tiempo después el se caso, la profesora conoció a otro hombre, y luego se casaron, ella esperaba un bebé al igual que membrana, en ese tiempo membrana esperaba a "Dib" y ella a su hijo, tenía 6 meses cuando ella perdió al bebe, membrana si tuvo a Dib y después a "Gaz", luego falleció su esposa, el profesor entro en depresión y se encerró en su laboratorio casi toda la niñez de sus hijos, Takahashi se metió a un trabajo especial de investigación, en busca de respuestas sobre "Diclonius", perdió contacto con membrana y también de Dib, con toda su alma hubiera querido que su hijo hubiese conocido a Dib, probablemente pudieron ser amigos y quizás hubieran tenido algo en común,…

-¡M-ma…ma!- titubeaba un niño no mayor de 15 años totalmente esposado, con rastros de sangre, ni con ninguna clase de vestimenta.

- tranquilo, mamá esta aquí- decía calmadamente la figura autoritaria frente a el

- ¡pero… duele… no quiero seguir…no quiero!- decía aquel niño con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡quieres hacer enojar a mamá!,…solo es una prueba más, luego regresaras a la celda- dijo ella.

-…entendido- dijo el niño resignado

-¡muy bien!, ¡suelten el proyectil!- decía la mujer, todo lo que se escucho después fue el ruido de algo estampándose contra algo y los quejidos de aquel niño mientras lloraba bajo un rastro de sangre, su sangre…

En otro lugar…

-¡Nana! ¡Vístete de prisa o perderás el vuelo junto con Mayu! – gritaba una preocupada Yuka, mientras una Nyuu alegre desbarataba el enorme reloj de aquella "casa".

-¡ya estoy lista!- dice una Nana despreocupada, con una maleta en su mano, vestida de un vestido negro (muy parecido al que tenía anteriormente) , con zapatos negros escolares, de una habitación sale Mayu más crecida, con un bonito vestido blanco y zapatillas.

-¡chicas voy a extrañarlas mucho cuando ya no estén aquí!- decía yuka mientras abrazaba a Mayu como si fuera una madre.

-¡tranquila Yuka-chan!, solo estudiare en el extranjero por un tiempo, volveremos pronto, además se que le hará bien a Nana conocer otros lugares- decía esta sonriendo

-¡lo sé, lo sé!- con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡Nyuu!- decía una triste Nyuu

-volveremos pronto Nyuu, cuida de Wanta por mi- acariciando la cabeza de Nyuu

-¡Nyuu!- decía una más animada Nyuu

Nana y Mayu se fueron en un taxi para llegar al aeropuerto y se despidieron por última vez de Kouta, Yuka y Nyuu.

-…Kouta- dijo yuka una vez se alejo Nyuu de ellos y Mayu y Nana ya no estaban

-¿Qué pasó Yuka?- decía Kouta despreocupado.

-…Puedes creer que ya pasó un año desde que "Lucy se fue", y Nyuu regreso- decía yuka mirando desde lejos a Nyuu

-…un año- decía un kouta totalmente ido recordando la última vez que vio a "Lucy"

En una especie de orfanato, varios niños se burlaban de una niña de cabello rojo con un gorro en su cabeza

-¡Fenómeno, fenómeno!- se reían los demás infantes de la menor

**Soy un monstruo**-lloraba la pequeña amargamente…

***Que triste y cruel puede ser este miserable mundo, sin embargo más triste es ver a aquellos tomar todo el peso de este en sus hombros**

_**Espero les haiga gustado, sus reviews son bienvenidos, poco a poco se irá explicando todo, Sayo ^-^/**_


End file.
